


Back in the Doghouse

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Cops and Not Robbers [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Janus is just on the phone, M/M, Undercover Cops, remus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil sees a familiar face on assignment. Poor Janus had just managed to get forgiven from last time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Cops and Not Robbers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642465
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Back in the Doghouse

Virgil sat waiting anxiously in the room he’d been left in, though he was careful not to actually show said anxiety on his face. He was deep undercover, trying to get information on a small organization that had popped up recently and was currently looking for assassins willing to execute high and low on the food chain. There had been rumors that they were targeting specific owners and investors in different small businesses in order to buy them all up while they were vulnerable. However, there was no actual evidence or clear information, which was why Virgil was here. It’d taken him a few weeks, but he’d managed to approach a member of the organization and now was here basically waiting on a job interview. A terrifying job interview about murder, but an interview.

The door opened and Virgil looked up feigning disinterest, but his mask almost slipped when he saw one of the two people. “Well, would you look who it is,” he said. It took a moment for Virgil to realize the person he was seeing was not who he first thought it was but was still someone he knew. Roman was looking at him, seemingly amused.

Virgil glared at him. What was _he_ doing here? He didn’t know what cover Roman had right now and didn’t particularly want to get his boss’s husband murdered, so he gritted out, “Sup, asshole?”

Roman hummed. “What’s up is, as it turns out, we all fucked up.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“So, this is Cass.” He gestured to the other person in the room. ‘Cass’ waved. “Officer Cass Warden.”

Virgil blinked slowly. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Yeah, ‘fraid not.”

“How?” Virgil asked. “You’re married to the man who sent me. How did you fuck up this spectacularly?”

“Hey, this was a mutual fuck up,” Roman said. “A cross departmental fuck up. More your fuck up. You people don’t share anything with us!”

“Hey, don’t get pissy with me,” Virgil spat. “I’m not in charge. Take it up in the bedroom.”

“ _You_ got pissy with _me_ first,” Roman said, and he was right, but Virgil didn’t have to like it, “and don’t worry. Dee is already getting an earful, I’m sure. He was barely forgiven for last time.”

“Last time?” Cass asked, sounding amused.

“We had a man hunt for Virgil here.”

“Multiple man hunts, actually,” Virgil reminded, pleasantly.

“Ah yes, multiple man hunts, on one of which he shoved me into a pool.”

“Get over it Princey. You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you that day with how annoying you were, but then Dee and Remus would have murdered me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Fuck you too Undercover Nightmare.” Then he winced. “No, no Pat,” he said to thin air. “I’m not picking on Virgil. We’re just bantering.”

“Oh, woe is me!” Virgil said loudly. “I will never emotionally recover!”

Roman shot him a glare and Virgil gave him a cheeky grin back. “No, he’s just being an asshat, I swear. No, you don’t need to come in and supervise.” He listened for a moment. “No, I…” He sighed and looked up. “Patton’s coming in.”

Virgil felt himself light up and smile completely against his will. He hadn’t seen Patton in weeks since he’d been on assignment.

“Yeah, yeah, calm down,” Roman said with an eyeroll. “Disgusting, honestly.”

“…Remember that one time you, Logan, and Patton were looking for me down in that Hotel on Brown?”

Roman narrowed his eyes. “Yes…”

“I was there. I was in the vents above the ballroom.”

Roman thought about it for a long moment, and then a blush crept up his face.

“Honestly, you I get, you’re an impulsive mess, but I wouldn’t take Logan as someone to get so distracted while on the clock.”

“I-it,” Roman stuttered. “There was a _ballroom_ and _roses._ ”

“Mmm and is that why you stuck…”

Patton burst into the room then and took a moment to take in the scene before bouncing over to Virgil. “Hi, sweetie,” he said, immediately leaning in for a kiss.”

“You were saying?” Roman asked.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said dryly, pulling away from Patton slightly, “the second that we all ended up being law enforcement agents, I’d assumed we were no longer on the clock.”

“That would be accurate,” Logan confirmed, having followed Patton into the room. He already had his phone up to his ear. “I’m calling Dee,” he said.

“Great,” Virgil said as Patton hugged him and leaned his head against Virgil’s shoulder. “Sounds like a night off for me… Deceit, not so much.”

“He’d just managed to get out of the doghouse from what I understand,” Patton said with a giggle.

“Maybe we should get him a chew toy for it.”

“Fifth and Johnson,” Logan said their location into the phone without saying hello. “Oh no, _you_ have got to be kidding _me,_ Janus Dorian Lial. As I have said time and time again stay _out_ of my district without getting permission first.” Virgil could hear a raised voice on the other end and saw Logan’s expression darken.

“…Maybe a water bowl too,” Virgil said.


End file.
